Numerous techniques have been used to control switching power supplies. One of the most common is know as pulse-width modulation (PWM) in which the switching frequency is held constant while the duty cycle is modulated to control the output. Another common technique is known as pulse frequency modulation (PFM) in which the switch on-time or off-time is held constant, and the frequency is modulated to control the output. In another technique known as hysteretic control (or ripple regulation) frequency and duty cycle are varied so as to keep the output ripple constant.